Diabetes mellitus is a disease derived from multiple causative factors and characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose (hyperglycemia) in the fasting state or after administration of glucose during an oral glucose tolerance test. There are two generally recognized forms of diabetes. In Type 1 diabetes, or insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), patients produce little or no insulin, the hormone which regulates glucose utilization. In Type 2 diabetes, or noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), insulin is still produced in the body. Patients having Type 2 diabetes have a resistance to the effects of insulin in stimulating glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues, which are muscle, liver and adipose tissues. These patients often have normal levels of insulin, and may have hyperinsulinemia (elevated plasma insulin levels), as they compensate for the reduced effectiveness of insulin by secreting increased amounts of insulin. Insulin resistance is not primarily caused by a diminished number of insulin receptors but rather by a post-insulin receptor binding defect that is not yet completely understood. This lack of responsiveness to insulin results in insufficient insulin-mediated activation of uptake, oxidation and storage of glucose in muscle, and inadequate insulin-mediated repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue and of glucose production and secretion in the liver.
Persistent or uncontrolled hyperglycemia that occurs with diabetes is associated with increased and premature morbidity and mortality. Often abnormal glucose homeostasis is associated both directly and indirectly with obesity, hypertension, and alterations of the lipid, lipoprotein and apolipoprotein metabolism, as well as other metabolic and hemodynamic disease. Patients with Type 2 diabetes mellitus have a significantly increased risk of macrovascular and microvascular complications, including atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, hypertension, nephropathy, neuropathy, and retinopathy. Therefore, therapeutic control of glucose homeostasis, lipid metabolism, obesity, and hypertension are critically important in the clinical management and treatment of diabetes mellitus.
Patients who have insulin resistance often have several symptoms that together are referred to as syndrome X, or the Metabolic Syndrome. According to one widely used definition, a patient having Metabolic Syndrome is characterized as having three or more symptoms selected from the following group of five symptoms: (1) abdominal obesity; (2) hypertriglyceridemia; (3) low high-density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL); (4) high blood pressure; and (5) elevated fasting glucose, which may be in the range characteristic of Type 2 diabetes if the patient is also diabetic. Each of these symptoms is defined clinically in the Third Report of the National Cholesterol Education Program Expert Panel on Detection, Evaluation and Treatment of High Blood Cholesterol in Adults (Adult Treatment Panel III, or ATP III), National Institutes of Health, 2001, NIH Publication No. 01-3670. Patients with Metabolic Syndrome, whether or not they have or develop overt diabetes mellitus, have an increased risk of developing the macrovascular and microvascular complications that occur with Type 2 diabetes, such as atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease.
There are several available treatments for Type 2 diabetes, each of which has its own limitations and potential risks. Physical exercise and a reduction in dietary intake of calories often dramatically improve the diabetic condition and are the usual recommended first-line treatment of Type 2 diabetes and of pre-diabetic conditions associated with insulin resistance. Compliance with this treatment is generally very poor because of well-entrenched sedentary lifestyles and excess food consumption, especially of foods containing high amounts of fat and carbohydrates. Pharmacologic treatments for diabetes have largely focused on three areas of pathophysiology: (1) hepatic glucose production (biguanides, such as phenformin and metformin), (2) insulin resistance (PPAR agonists, such as rosiglitazone, troglitazone, engliazone, balaglitazone, MCC-555, netoglitazone, T-131, LY-300512, LY-818 and pioglitazone), (3) insulin secretion (sulfonylureas, such as tolbutamide, glipizide and glimipiride); (4) incretin hormone mimetics (GLP-1 derivatives and analogs, such as exenatide and liraglitide); and (5) inhibitors of incretin hormone degradation (DPP-4 inhibitors, such as sitagliptin, alogliptin, vildagliptin, linagliptin, denagliptin, and saxagliptin).
The biguanides are a class of drugs that are widely used to treat Type 2 diabetes. The two best known biguanides, phenformin and metformin, cause some correction of hyperglycemia. The biguanides act primarily by inhibiting hepatic glucose production, and they also are believed to modestly improve insulin sensitivity. The biguanides can be used as monotherapy or in combination with other anti-diabetic drugs, such as insulin or an insulin secretagogue, without increasing the risk of hypoglycemia. However, phenformin and metformin can induce lactic acidosis and nausea/diarrhea. Metformin has a lower risk of side effects than phenformin and is widely prescribed for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes.
The glitazones (i.e. 5-benzylthiazolidine-2,4-diones) are a newer class of compounds that can ameliorate hyperglycemia and other symptoms of Type 2 diabetes. The glitazones that are currently marketed (rosiglitazone and pioglitazone) are agonists of the peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) gamma subtype. The PPAR-gamma agonists substantially increase insulin sensitivity in muscle, liver and adipose tissue in several animal models of Type 2 diabetes, resulting in partial or complete correction of elevated plasma glucose levels without the occurrence of hypoglycemia. PPAR-gamma agonism is believed to be responsible for the improved insulin sensititization that is observed in human patients who are treated with the glitazones. New PPAR agonists are currently being developed. Many of the newer PPAR compounds are agonists of one or more of the PPAR alpha, gamma and delta subtypes. Compounds that are agonists of both the PPAR alpha and PPAR gamma subtypes (PPAR alpha/gamma dual agonists) have been made and tested, but so far none have been approved by the regulatory authorities. The currently marketed PPAR gamma agonists are modestly effective in reducing plasma glucose and HemoglobinA1C. The currently marketed compounds do not greatly improve lipid metabolism and may actually have a negative effect on the lipid profile. Selective PPAR Gamma Partial Agonists (SPPARM's) are currently being developed and may be equally effective, with fewer side effects, such as weight gain and edema. Thus, the PPAR compounds represent an important advance in diabetic therapy.
Another widely used drug treatment involves the administration of insulin secretagogues, such as the sulfonylureas (e.g. tolbutamide, glipizide, and glimepiride). These drugs increase the plasma level of insulin by stimulating the pancreatic β-cells to secrete more insulin. Insulin secretion in the pancreatic β-cell is under strict regulation by glucose and an array of metabolic, neural and hormonal signals. Glucose stimulates insulin production and secretion through its metabolism to generate ATP and other signaling molecules; whereas other extracellular signals act as potentiators or inhibitors of insulin secretion through GPCR's present on the plasma membrane. Sulfonylureas and related insulin secretagogues act by blocking the ATP-dependent K+ channel in β-cells, which causes depolarization of the cell and the opening of the voltage-dependent Ca2+ channels with stimulation of insulin release. This mechanism is non-glucose dependent, and hence insulin secretion can occur regardless of the ambient glucose levels. This can cause insulin secretion even if the glucose level is low, resulting in hypoglycemia, which can be fatal in severe cases. The administration of insulin secretagogues must therefore be carefully controlled. The insulin secretagogues are often used as a first-line drug treatment for Type 2 diabetes.
Dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DPP-4) inhibitors (e.g., sitagliptin, vildagliptin, alogliptin, linagliptin, denagliptin, and saxagliptin) provide a new route for increasing insulin secretion in response to food consumption. DPP-4 is a cell surface protein with broad tissue distribution that has been implicated in a wide range of biological functions. DPP-4 is identical to the T-cell activation marker CD26 and can cleave a number of immunoregulatory, endocrine, and neurological peptides in vitro. It is well established that the incretins GLP-1 (glucagon-like peptide-1) and GIP (glucose-dependent insulinotropic peptide; also known as gastric inhibitory peptide) stimulate insulin secretion and are rapidly inactivated in vivo by DPP-4. These peptidyl hormones are secreted by endocrine cells that are located in the epithelium of the small intestine. When these endocrine cells sense an increase in the concentration of glucose in the lumen of the digestive tract, they act as the trigger for incretin release. Incretins are carried through the circulation to beta cells in the pancreas and cause the beta cells to secrete more insulin in anticipation of an increase of blood glucose resulting from the digesting meal. Studies with DPP-4(−/−)-deficient mice and clinical trials with DPP-4 inhibitors indicate that DPP-4 inhibition increases the steady state concentrations of GLP-1 and GIP, resulting in improved glucose tolerance. Inactivation of these peptides by DPP-4 may also play a role in glucose homeostasis. DPP-4 inhibitors therefore have utility in the treatment of Type 2 diabetes and in the treatment and prevention of the numerous conditions that often accompany Type 2 diabetes, including Metabolic Syndrome, reactive hypoglycemia, and diabetic dyslipidemia. GLP-1 has other effects that help to lower blood glucose and contribute to glucose homeostasis. GLP-1 inhibits glucagon secretion from the liver. Glucagon is a hormone that increases blood glucose levels by stimulating glucose production from glycogen stores in the liver. GLP-1 also delays stomach emptying, which helps to spread glucose absorption out over time, and thus limit hyperglycemia. Also, studies in animals have shown that GLP-1 can increase the number of beta cells, either through promoting growth or by inhibiting apoptosis. Thus, potentiation of GLP-1 action by preventing its degradation offers several mechanisms to attenuate hyperglycemia associated with Type 2 diabetes.
There has been a renewed focus on pancreatic islet-based insulin secretion that is controlled by glucose-dependent insulin secretion. This approach has the potential for stabilization and restoration of β-cell function. In this regard, several orphan G-protein coupled receptors (GPCR's) have recently been identified that are preferentially expressed in the β-cell and that are implicated in glucose stimulated insulin secretion (GSIS). GPR40 is a cell-surface GPCR that is highly expressed in human (and rodent) islets as well as in insulin-secreting cell lines. Several naturally-occurring medium to long-chain fatty acids (FA's) as well as synthetic compounds, including several members of the thiazolidinedione class of PPARγ agonists, have recently been identified as ligands for GPR40 [Itoh, Y. et al., Nature, 422: 173 (2003); Briscoe, C. P. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 278: 11303 (2003); Kotarsky, K. et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm, 301: 406 (2003)]. Under hyperglycemic conditions, GPR40 agonists are capable of augmenting the release of insulin from islet cells. The specificity of this response is suggested by results showing that the inhibition of GPR40 activity by siRNA attenuates FA-induced amplification of GSIS. These findings indicate that, in addition to the intracellular generation of lipid-derivatives of FA's that are thought to promote insulin release, FA's (and other synthetic GPR40 agonists) may also act as extracellular ligands that bind to GPR40 in mediating FA-induced insulin secretion.
There are several potential advantages of GPR40 as a potential target for the treatment of Type 2 diabetes. First, since GPR40-mediated insulin secretion is glucose dependent, there is little or no risk of hypoglycemia. Second, the limited tissue distribution of GPR40 (mainly in islets) suggests that there would be less chance for side effects associated with GPR40 activity in other tissues. Third, GPR40 agonists that are active in the islets may have the potential to restore or preserve islet function. This would be highly advantageous, because long term diabetes therapy often leads to the gradual diminution of islet activity, so that after extended periods of treatment, it is often necessary to treat Type 2 diabetic patients with daily insulin injections. By restoring or preserving islet function, GPR40 agonists may delay or prevent the diminution and loss of islet function in a Type 2 diabetic patient.
Compounds that are agonists of G-protein-coupled receptor 40 (GPR40) may be useful to treat type 2 diabetes mellitus, obesity, hypertension, dyslipidemia, cancer, and metabolic syndrome, as well as cardiovascular diseases, such as myocardial infarction and stroke, by improving glucose and lipid metabolism and by reducing body weight. There is a need for potent GPR40 agonists that have pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties suitable for use as human pharmaceuticals.
Benzimidazole compounds are disclosed in WO 2010/051206; WO 2010/051176; WO 2010/047982; WO 2010/036613; WO 93/07124; WO 95/29897; WO 98/39342; WO 98/39343; WO 00/03997; WO 00/14095; WO 01/53272; WO 01/53291; WO 02/092575; WO 02/40019; WO 03/018061; WO 05/002520; WO 05/018672; WO 06/094209; U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,662; U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,476; US 2005/0148643; DE 3 316 095; JP 6 298 731; EP 0 126 030; EP 0 128 862; EP 0 129 506; and EP 0 120 403.
G-protein-coupled receptor 40 (GPR40) agonists are disclosed in WO 2007/136572, WO 2007/136573, WO 2009/058237, WO 2006/083612, WO 2006/083781, WO 2010/085522, WO 2010/085525, WO 2010/085528, WO 2010/091176, WO 2004/041266, EP 2004/1630152, WO 2004/022551, WO 2005/051890, WO 2005/051373, EP 2004/1698624, WO 2005/086661, WO 2007/213364, WO 2005/063729, WO 2005/087710, WO 2006/127503, WO 2007/1013689, WO 2006/038738, WO 2007/033002, WO 2007/106469, WO 2007/123225, WO 2008/001931, WO 2008/030618, WO 2008/054674, WO 2008/054675, WO 2008/066097, WO 2008/130514, WO 2009/048527, WO 2009/111056, WO 2010/045258, WO 2010/085522, WO 2010/085525, WO 2010/085528, WO 2010/091176, WO 2010/143733 and WO 2012/0004187.